Face to Face with Changes
by LucayaForeverShipper
Summary: Title inspired by Sabrina Carpenter "Take on the World". When the squad is in a horrific car crash, lives are changed forever. With lives on the line, true feelings are realized. Rated T conservatively. -Lucaya, Riarkle, Corpanga, Shaty. Moderate Joshaya, Rilaya, Zaydora. Mentions of old Rucas.-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions and discusses 9/11. I do not own anything except these fantasy ideas.**

Chapter 1

Riley P.O.V.

As I sat in the black SUV between Maya and the window, remembering today's lesson. Not that it was a poor lesson, but it was a very hard lesson. Today we learned about 9/11… some people learn about it on 9/11, but my father always was a little different with the lesson plays. My father said that he just felt compelled to teach us about it today.

Begin Flashback—

 _When Farkle and I walked in to class after putting away our latest science project. As we entered, we quickly spotted our parents. My mom, and Farkle's dad where there with my father. I was somewhat shocked._

" _Dad, what are you doing here?" Farkle asked._

" _You too mom, why are you here?" I asked._

 _They simply just gestured to the board. Knowing it would be faster just to sit then continue asking questions. As we did so, we motioned for the others to do so. When everyone was finally seated, my father started._

" _Can anyone tell me one of the biggest events that happened during your guys' life?" he asked, as he picked up the chalk. I watched as no one, not even Farkle, went to answer the question. "Farkle? Do you know what it was?" Farkle just simply nodded. He sighed and stood up slowly, with a pained expression._

" _Tuesday, September 11_ _th_ _, 2001. A day that showed that we were not invincible or unsusceptible to attacks. Also known as 9/11, the day that 19 al-Qaeda members, an Islamic terrorist group, used planes in a coordinated attack on the US. Two of the planes hit the Twin Towers or the old World Trade Center. One hit the Pentagon, and another was taken back by the passengers, and crashed in Pennsylvania on its way to the White House, Washington Memorial or Capitol building."_

 _My dad nodded and Maya held her arms out to me as I leapt into her lap, scared of what was coming next. My dad then wrote '9/11 a terror attack on America, our lives, and our spirits'_

" _As Farkle said, on 9/11, 4 planes were hijacked and three were crashed into important buildings. Before this, most of America thought America was safe from any of the attacks that third world countries had been facing. The attacks killed almost 3,000 people including 343 fire fighters, 72 law enforcement, 55 military personal and 265 people that were on the planes."_

" _Oh my god" Maya and I said. My dad then pulled down the projector screen, and started setting up the videos._

" _We're first going to show you the crashes and collapses of the buildings. Then Mr. Minkus, Mrs. Matthews and then I will tell our experiences on that day. I will warn you that you do not have to watch this! It will be pretty graphic, but if I didn't think you needed to see it I wouldn't put it on." He looked pointedly at me, as well as the rest of the others. Maya firmly grasped my hand and we had a silent conversation._

' _Can you handle it?'_

' _Yes, If not I can always leave.'_

' _Are you certain? I know it might cause you to not sleep, even if you decide to leave.'_

" _I can do this." I finally say._

 _The lights were turned off, and the videos began._

 _The first one was about the first plane, where it came from, what happened before and during the hijackers taking control. We listened to what was heard by air control. And we were able to see the first plane hit. I gasped as I watched the plane just fly straight into the building, as did everyone else._

 _The other three videos were similar, different mainly because the showed the other planes. I started to cry when I saw the second plane just drive straight through the second building. As well as when we watched, the towers collapsed. It was especially hard when we watched the second tower be hit, then collapse not 52 minutes later, because the plane hit a lot lower on the building._

 _As the video finished, the lights went back on and my mom and Mr. Minkus stepped to the front. Mr. Minkus spoke first._

" _On 9/11, I was currently at Minkus International when the first plane hit. You rarely see any large planes fly over Manhattan, so when a large Boeing 767 flew by, it caught a lot of notice. I was watching it fly lower, lower, and watch it disappear. Then I heard a bang and saw the plume of black smoke reach the sky. At first, we thought it was just a mechanical malfunction but just 14 minutes later, the second plane clearly and deliberately flew into the south tower, and that was when we realized that it was a terror attack. After it was confirmed that the mastermind was Osama Bin Laden, the U.S. and its allies made the decision to go to war in Afghanistan to track him, and his other followers."_

 _As he finished and went back to his seat, my mom and my dad both stepped up to the front._

" _On nine eleven, Cory and I were at the law firm where I work at when the first plane hit. The old law firm's building was only 4 or 5 blocks from the original towers when the planes struck. When tower one collapsed there was a cloud similar to that from a large bomb blast. The way the streets are, caused the cloud of toxic debris to be funneled a lot quicker than if it was more open. We were very lucky to have been in a building when it happened, as I was 7 ½ months pregnant. There were a large amount of people exposed to the clouds that later developed respiratory problems. After the second tower collapsed, we went outside and it looked like a war torn country. Everything was coated in a thick, sharp, gray dust and the sky was black. When we finally returned home, we learned that all seven of the World Trade Center, as well as the plane at the Pentagon and flight 93." My mom said._

" _No one was prepared when the towers collapsed, and in result, many first responders and their vehicles were destroyed. Rehabilitation of the area took a long time. It took until mid-December before the city officially said that all the fires were out. The WTC (world trade center) had a mall underneath and many fires burned for months underground. It was very dangerous putting out the fires and we lost some friends…" my dad had to stop for a second to collect himself and my mother had tears rolling down her face. "In May 2002, the city finally declared the cleanup finished. Since then the US's TSA really cracked down. We went to war on Iraq and Afghanistan, looking for Osama Bin Laden and the other al-Qaeda masterminds. It wasn't until May 1_ _st_ _2011, did they finally find and kill Bin Laden."_

End Flashback—

"Are you excited to go see the new art exhibit that the museum is displaying?" I finally asked the group, breaking the silence. The six of us where going to the Whitney Museum of American Art for an assignment that the art teacher gave us. It was three weeks before Christmas and everyone was super excited as we only had a few days before winter break.

"Of course! I heard that they're unveiling several new pieces! And they also have three new exhibits! " Maya replied. She had been waiting for this for what seemed to her as forever. Whenever she talked about art, hers or others, her eyes would sparkle and her face became animated as in picturing it.

"Who knows Peaches, maybe one day your work will be displayed in a museum." I told her. It was true. Even though her life wasn't the best, it led to great artwork. Farkle and I had developed a theory that people with not so great lives were sometimes the best artists.

"Thanks honey, you've always believed in me." We sat quietly, listening to the others stories. Normally we would have taken the subway, but the line to the museum was being repaired and fixed up for winter. Besides it was too cold to walk all the way there.

"Man the football season has been tough! Not only is the schedule tough but we get pureed constantly! Tell 'em Zay." Lucas said. Zay nodded and told us about the schedule.

"See, they have us practice every day from 6:30-7:45 before school, ninety minutes during the school period and then after school from 4:00-5:00. And if we have a game then we have to practice on Saturdays too! And it don't matter if there's rain, snow, heck the coaches probably would make us practice if there was a tornado ripping through."

"Haa!" Farkle laughed with his trademark, "While you spend your hours being turned into deli meat, Smackle and I have been winning every debate we enter. Not to mention science fair and research areas."

"Congrats guys! Maya? How has your advanced art class? I know you were thrilled to get an extra art class this year. Ohh. What are you drawing?" I looked down at what Maya was sketching. It was the six of us in the classroom with different expressions, obviously looking at something. "What are we looking at Maya?"

"Remember what your father put on the board last week. I remembered everyone's faces and thought I would sketch it." We all laughed, as the last thing my father had put on the board was 'END OF THE WORLD' something we learned about when we found out my uncle Eric was running for president. I laughed as I looked out the window remembering the day.

Flashback—

 _It had been a normal day when we walked into my father's room and saw my uncle Eric. Ever since he was elected senator he was usually very busy. But since he was here it must be important. I noticed his secret service guard standing in the back of the room and laughed when I saw him shaking his head._

" _Uncle Eric!" I called as I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Instead of his usual 'Plays with Squirrels' outfit he wore one of his senator suits. I became increasingly suspicious of why he was here but said nothing._

" _Niche! Oh and look your friend Moesha!" I rolled my eyes and held Maya back from jumping him. We both knew that he knew her name, but always pretended to forget it, at least that's what I thought. I tried to put faith in my uncle that he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was._

" _It's Maya! How do you still not know what it is?!"Maya asked, slightly ticked._

" _So, Uncle Eric, what are you doing here? And where in the world is my father?" Normally my father would be waiting for us right at his desk but he was nowhere in sight._

" _Riley! Is he gone? Are we safe? Did he leave? Please tell me he left!" I heard my dad call. His voice was slightly muffled and was hard to determine where it was coming from._

" _No, he's still here. The better question to ask is where you are?" I asked my dad. I looked around the room, checking every cubby, exit hallway. Then my uncle, following his 'squirrel sense', opened one of the closets and pulled out my father by the ear._

" _Oww, oww...Oww...Oww...Oww!" he exclaimed. "Let go of me you half-grown man squirrel." 'At least my uncle didn't grab him by his curly hair._

" _Dad, you can't hide! You have to teach us!"_

" _Yeah, you need to teach me! You still haven't taught us about Belgium 1831."Farkle called as he walked into the class._

" _Fine, you want me to teach you something? I'll teach you about the end of the world! The end of the world is right here and right now, we thought the end of the world was when my brother ran for senator. Then when he won as senator, now he's running for president! And he could win!" My father said looking extremely panicked. I honestly wondered if he was going to pass out. No doubt Maya would love that._

" _Yep, I senator Matthews of the Grape State of New York am running for President of the 75 states of America. I'm really hoping I get a lot of support from the states of Guam and American Samoa!"_

" _Uuh, Mr. Senator. Hate to break it to you but there are only 50 states and Guam and Samoa are not a part of it." Farkle said with his head in his hands._

" _Really Robot? Or do you just tell me that to make me lose my faith?"_

" _I'm not a robot! We found my birth certificate!"_

" _How do you know that your parents didn't just pay for some authority to write one up for you, hmm? Your parents have a lot of money and influence. It probably not be too hard for them. And didn't you say your father invested a lot on a new technology that was 'too advanced'. Maybe it could have been plans for mass cloning or building human-like robots."_

" _Hunh, I better ask them."_

" _See, I told you it was the end of the world! Eric tell them about your campaign! "My father yelled from his hiding spot under his desk._

" _I am representing the Squirrel Party and my campaign promise is to help build a better furniture for America. This year, with me running, there will be a new record of squirrel and hermit voters as this is the first time they have had someone to represent them!"_

" _Campaigning for president cost hundreds of millions of dollars! Sometimes even Billions! What are you going to do about that sir?!" Lucas asked._

" _Ohh, that. That's easy. See after all my time in the good place of St. Upid Town, I'm paying my way with beard suckers and acorns!"_

" _Not to shoot down your hopes or anything but you can't pay for campaigns that way." I said. The class was all in shock, Farkle was on his phone looking up if someone could make a faux birth certificate. Smackle was helping him. Lucas and Zay both looked like they were about to say something and Maya was rolling around the floor laughing. "Maya! Don't laugh at him! He is stupid but he still is my uncle, right dad?" My dad was in no better shape. He just stood there twitching, looking like he was about to have a seizure. "Dad? Are you ok?" I asked, very concerned. Maya had sat back down on her desk but after seeing my father, she laughed so hard she fell off._

" _Farkle, please tell me there is some way that makes him unqualified to run. The world surely can't think that my brother is possibly a good candidate?" I was also hoping that he wasn't qualified but knowing the world, he was most likely able to run._

" _Sorry Hambone but he has met all the needed qualifications."_

End Flashback—

I giggled as I remembered it, and continued to watch the people on the street.

I noticed the people and buildings were being passed faster and faster. I thought it was strange but figured that there was a break in traffic. I heard the taxi driver talking to someone on the phone. He must have dropped it as he ducked down to reach it. We were jolted from the second, dramatic increase of speed.

Suddenly I saw a red truck hurling right at us. I heard several crunches and screams, we were jerked and it felt as if the whole world did somersaults. I was tossed, slammed into something hard and then had metal crumpled around me. Then everything hurt,

"Peaches, Hold on!" I screamed and the world suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Warning, horrific car crash. Some gore. I do not own anything, not the characters, the prayer Topanga says. All I own are these fantasy ideas and my fantasy characters in this chapter: Michael Carson, Nichole, Daniel Jar and Lica Shelby. All the conditions, hospitals, codes, procedures, locations are real. I researched them and own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Outsider's P.O.V.

No one noticed until it was too late, the cab driver was speeding and on his phone. He dropped it and ducked down to pick it up, fumbling for it near the pedals. Little did he notice that as he did so he ran a red light through a busy intersection.

-CRASH-

-SCREECH-

People stopped and looked on in shock and horror as three cars collided violently together. A black transport vehicle was hit by a red truck and white car, as it sped through the intersection. Metal crunching on metal. Glass shattering. Metal and glass rubbing across the road, sounding similar to nails on a chalkboard. The black taxi SUV spun and then it rolled until it landed onto one side with the other cars protruding from it. People were screaming in pain, fright and confusion. Metal, glass and other debris littered the road. Some of the people had been thrown, and the engine and gas tank burst into flames.

* * *

EMT Michael Carson P.O.V.

I was resetting the ambulance from the last patient we just transferred when a call came through the radio.

-" _Any responders available? Please respond unit number."-_

" **Yes, mobile unit 246 is available."**

 _-"Mobile unit 304 is available"-_ Someone else responded.

 _-"Mobile unit 24 is available"-_

" **What's the code?"**

 _-"10-36, at Gansevoort and Hudson"-_

" **10-43 what's the information?"** I ask as I signal the driver that we got a job. As he jumped into the drivers' cab, I told him the code and gave him the location.

 _-"Side Impact crash. Three vehicles involved. Red light runner, main car rolled. At least one person ejected. 10-77?"-_

" **Our ETA is 7 minutes and counting"** I said as the driver started speeding up, lights and sirens blazing.

"####" I muttered as my partner Nichole helped me. From what it sounded like it was going to be a horrific case for me.

Seven minutes did not feel like enough time and nothing could have prepared me for the site. As we rushed out of the ambulance, I took in the sight. It was a disaster scene.

We rushed over to where some firefighters were attempting to control the spreading auto fire, as well as cut into the black SUV. Both of the sides were crumpled, one more so than the other, which I can only believe to have been caused by rolling.

As I moved in closer to them, I noticed an indescribable mass under the vehicle. As I leaned in closer, I realized it was a person. Adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"Hurry! The vehicle rolled on top of someone!" I told Nichole to prep for a patient with no heartbeat.

"Hey, Daniel!" I called one of the firefighters, "Do you know if life flight can carry two patients?"

" _Yeah, the choppers they use hear can have two patients. Do you think we need one?"_

"I know we have at least one patient." I replied. He nodded and started talking in his walkie, calling dispatch for Life Flight.

I knew that the firefighters would first have to put out the fire that was burning, and remove the passengers inside before they could reach them. Then I heard it.

" _Is anyone there?"_ a desperate voice called out.

" _Kid, you okay? Can you talk to me?!"_

" _I think so,"_ I heard a young man's voice full of pain cry out. _"I think I broke my arm, but please… just help my friends."_

I watched them carefully pull the kid out, as they did so others were practically diving in. Prepping the other patients for movement. That's when all hell broke loss.

" _This one needs oxygen!"_

" _Intubate her!"_

" _That one has open fractures!"_

" _Major hemorrhage"_

" _We need someone to help us! A few of them are trapped by crumpled metal and the fire is only getting worse"_

As the cut open the most crumpled part of the vehicle we found another passenger. As they finally cut away the last of the car, I gasped at what I saw.

She was barely breathing, as I checked her ABC's I noticed she had Flail Injury, in which parts of her rib cage had been completely separated from the sternum. There were many wounds, burns, and other injuries but what really shook me were her legs. The car had crumpled around her lower legs, trapping flammable and toxic chemicals. Below both of her knees were 3rd or 4th degree burns. As well as the open fractures. Just from looking at it, I could tell that the legs might not make it.

"Daniel! We have a second Life Flight Patient here!"

" _Are you sure?"_

"Come see for yourself!" I yelled. He walked over and the second he caught a glimpse he immediately notified dispatch. I handed over caring for her, as they needed to move her to get to the patient under the car.

After a lot of cutting and hauling, we were than at last able to get to the patient. And it was worse than I had pictured. She had several open fractures in both of her legs. The way she was positioned made it clear her spine was definitely broken. Many 3rd degree burns, and she was lying in a pool of blood, chemicals, and gasoline. As I suspected she had no heartbeat, pulse or breathing. I called Nichole over who had been helping load some of the others

"Nichole! Her heart has stopped. Bring the AED and resuscitation bag here STAT!"

As she ran over, I cleared the scene and started placing the shock pads.

"Everyone clear! ...Surge!" The girl's body trembled. I checked for a pulse. Nothing. I shocked her heart again. "Surge!" I again checked for a heartbeat. Again nothing.

"Come on, don't become a statistic. Please!" I prayed that her heart would start. She had been trapped so long under the vehicle that I was starting to lose hope her heart would beat. "Surge!" I hesitantly felt for a pulse. To, much relief, one was there. It was very faint but it was there. As I continued chest compression Nicole was placing the endotracheal tube in. We than started the oxygen immediately. We waved some firefighters over.

"We have an air transport coming, they can land at the intersection but we need a hundred feet clearance." They rushed off and started to clear a spot. As I placed an IV to try to hydrate her, and keep her from suffering from more severe hemorrhage. Nichole was franticly running around, helping the other EMT's load patients. From glances out of the corner of my eye, I could see the injuries of other patients. Burns, blood loss, fractures, open wounds, and worse. My radio crackled.

" _Ground, this is life flight chopper 136. We are three minutes from the site. Do we have a clearance area?"_

"Chopper 136, we have a 100 foot clearance at intersection, Gansevoort and Hudson. There are no hazard items in way of takeoff or landing."

" _What are the patients' status?"_

"Patient One: Female, between the ages of 14-17. Side-impact car crash, ejected from vehicle. The SUV rolled and came to rest on her lower portion, was trapped under the vehicle for about 15-20 minutes. AED used twice, continued CPR, intubated and needing mechanical ventilation, IV and drugs administered. Crush injury, and major hemorrhage. Open fractures of the legs. Unstable spine fracture, not cervical. 3rd degree burns, from flames, friction, and chemical. Glasgow Coma Score of 3.

"Patient Two; Female, between the ages of 14-17. Side-impact car crash. Second to last recovered. Vehicle crumpled around lower limbs. Flail Chest, Crush Injury, and from my opinion, I don't know if her legs will make it, As they have contaminated open fractures, and 3rd and/or 4th degree burns"

" _Okay, we see the site. Please notify all responders of landing."_

"10-4"

"Hey! We got Life Flight landing, please clear the area!" I yelled as I pointed at the helicopter. As the chopper landed three medics rushed out and helped us put her on a backboard, and then onto the stretcher.

" _Hey, with two patients we are slightly understaffed, as we had set off for only one patient. Can you help us?"_ a female medic called to me.

"I don't know, I've never flown before with a patient." I said hesitantly.

" _Don't worry, we'll take care of the different equipment, we just need a hand with standard emergency transport."_ She replied.

"Alright, Nichole! I am flying with them. Just report to base with the driver, okay?" Nichole nodded as I hopped into the chopper. The pilot than called over the radio.

"Please notify New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital we have two trauma one patients. Our ETA is about two minutes"

* * *

Topanga's P.O.V.

I was busy sorting through my casework when I suddenly felt very anxious. I could not explain it, for some reason my mother's intuition was kicking in. 'No, that's silly, everyone is fine' I tried to convince myself. Still I could not shake the feeling something was wrong. I went back through my stack of files when suddenly my cell phone rang. 'Huh,' I thought to myself, 'normally everyone reaches me through my office phone, unless there's been an emergency.' I felt my heart beat quicken. 'Stop worrying so much,' I scolded herself, 'Riley probably just forgot I was working today and called me on this phone'.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

" **Yes, is this Topanga Lawrence-Matthews?"** asked a female voice.

"Yes, you're speaking with her. Who is this speaking? Is there something wrong?"

" **Hi, my name is Lica Shelby and I work with** **New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital** **. I was told this was the number to call. Do you by chance have a daughter named Riley Matthews, who was being accompanied by five other teens?"**

"Yes," I replied, heart beating faster.

" **I am sorry I have to deliver this type of news but your daughter and the five other teens she was with where in a horrible car crash, your daughter Riley and Maya have been Life Flighted, the others transported via ambulance. They are currently at** **New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital, as most of them need Trauma One care** **. We need you to come as soon as you can. Your daughter, Maya Hunter and Farkle Minkus are in dire need of surgery, and the others need treated. We see you have an emergency power of consent and we cannot reach their parents. Do you give us verbal consent to treatment?"**

"Yes." I softly said.

" **Surgery?"**

"Yes."

" **Life supporting equipment/treatment?"**

"Yes."

" **Medications?"**

"Yes. I do. Thank you, I'll be there shortly." I hung up and my phone fell from my hand, slapping the hardwood floor. I could not move. Blood emptied from my head, forcing a sharp, tingly sensation rippling, stinging through my nerves. My heart started to beat uncontrollably. My limbs went cold, then numb. A stifled scream surfaced. How could this be happening?

I feel to the floor, landing on my knees and started to sob. I then pleaded to my master.

"Loving Father, you have created Riley, Maya and the others in your own image and likeness. They are your work of art, your masterpiece, and is made magnificently, and I thank you for the wonder of their being. They have grown in wisdom and in favor with you, Father, and with your people, and I ask that they may be immensely grateful for so many blessings. Bless them this day and always, and may nothing ever separate them from your love. Amen." As I finished I stood up and called my husband, who was at home. 'This is going to break his heart.'

"Cory,"

" **Yes dear... honey are you crying, what's wrong?!"** he asked frantically.

"Cory, oh Cory," I sob.

" **Honey, you're really scaring me, please...tell me!"**

"We need to head to New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. Riley and the others were in a really bad car crash, and they need us there. I just had to give them consent for surgery for both Riley, Farkle AND Maya! As well as consent of treatment for the others. Riley and Maya are in such bad shape the had to be Life Flighted!" I told him, trying to keep from screaming.

" **Oh my, ok, let me just get ready. I will call Shawn, Minkus, and my family if you contact the others. Then we'll meet up at the Entrance to the hospital, okay?"**

"Yeah Cor, I'll just meet you there." I hung up and proceeded to get off the rest of the day.

* * *

Cory's P.O.V.

I immediately started to panic after Topanga called me. I could not process exactly what she said. 'Life Flight?!', 'Surgery?!' I had a sinking feeling a few minutes before Topanga had called me and now I knew why. I felt the room spin and change colors. My throat was closing. I felt like there was no oxygen in the room. My legs felt like jelly. I realized I was starting to have a panic attack. 'Careful Cory, having a panic attack isn't going to help Riley or the others.' It was hard but I focused on my breathing and was able to calm down.

No matter what I did, I could not stop the images of Riley and her friends hurt or…. Worse. Riley was my daughter, and so was Maya. Maya and I may not be related by blood but I had known her since she was very little. I remember what Mr. Feeny had told Shawn. "You don't have to be blood to be family."

'Oh no…' I thought as I realized I would have to call Shawn and my family as well as the Minki. 'How would I break it to my best friend that his daughter was in the hospital?! Not to mention telling Stuart and Jennifer Minkus that their only child was in a car crash.' I shuddered at the thought.

I picked up my phone and slowly dialed Shawn's number. After just two rings, he picked up.

" **Hey Cor, What's up? You know I'm busy working right?"**

"Shawn, buddy listen. This is serious. First of all are you sitting down?"

" **Yeah, I'm working on my computer, why would you ask me that. Dude just tell me, you're starting to worry me. Does this have anything to do with Maya?! Please tell me it doesn't!"**

"Shawny; Riley, Maya and the others have been in a horrible car crash," I heard Shawn take a deep gasp, and then I started to cry. I could already tell this was incredibly hard even for the tough Shawn Hunter.

" **What..? Oh my gosh! Please tell me it was just a fender bender."**

"I don't think so; it's bad enough…" I started to sob.

" **Cory! What happened!? Please…"**

"It was so bad, that…Riley and… um, Maya had to… be Life Flighted. Topanga got a call that we need to head to New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. We had to give them consent for both Riley, Farkle and Maya to have surgery done, as well as treatment for the others. Topanga is getting Katy, the Friars, the Smackle's and the Babineaux's. I got you, the Minki, Josh, Eric, Morgan and my Parents. Do you want me to pick you up at your place?"

" **God, ####### god, sure buddy, let me just pack some stuff for Maya and Katy and I. Meet you in 20min?"**

"Okay… Let me call the others and pick them up, see you soon." And I hung up. I was hurting even more now; my buddy's daughter was in the hospital, I was afraid of what could happen, as he was never really good at handling tragic events.

My parent's phone rang three times before Morgan picked up.

" **Hey, Cory. How are you doing? Did Topanga lock you out of the house again?" she started to laugh. I didn't reply. "Cory is there something wrong?"**

"Yeah, Riley, Maya and their friends were in a car crash and are all at New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. I'm really worried about them. Can you tell mom and dad that we need them to come?"

" **Oh my god, that's horrible, I'll get them right away. Anything we can do until we get there?"**

"Can you pray for them and for us? I have a feeling that we need all the help we can get."

" **Of course. We should be there soon. I'll also try to see if Feeny can come with us. I know we are going to need him."**

"Thanks Morgan, I'll see you soon."

As I finished talking to Morgan, I started to race around the house packing a bag for Riley and one for Topanga and I. I had a feeling we would be there for a while. Thank God, that Auggie was spending the weekend over at Doy's, I needed to call Doy's parents and informed that Auggie might need to stay a bit longer than planned. After doing so, I was working on packing and calling Josh, at the same time, and explaining what was happening.

"Hey Josh."

" **My brother, how is the old man doing?"**

"Not very good, Riley, Maya and their friends have been in a bad car crash. Where can I pick you up to take you to the hospital?"

" **Oh my… Oh my god. Umm, let me think a moment… Ah! You can pick me up at my dorms. What time should I expect you?"**

"I pick up Shawn in about five minutes so maybe in fifteen."

" **Kay, I'll be ready then."**

I got a text that Mom, Dad, Morgan and Feeny were driving down from Philadelphia and would be here later. I texted Eric who was busy. Eric would head to the hospital as soon as he could get out of his senator as well as his campaign meetings. I got into the car and drove to Shawn's. Now I had to call Stuart.

" **Minkus International, Stuart Minkus speaking. How can I help you?"**

"Stuart, don't freak out but Farkle and the others have been in a car crash and are at New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. We had to give emergency consent for surgery, for him. We all need to head over there."

" **Wait... WHAT?! What do mean they've been in a car crash?! And surgery! Oh, ####. Thanks Matthews. I'll meet you there."**

'That didn't go as badly as I thought it would.' I say to myself as I pull up next to Shawn's apartment complex. I see Shawn anxiously pacing with two suitcases by his feet. He sees me and seems to relax some. I jump out and help him put the bags in the trunk.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" I ask as we head off to Josh's dorm.

"OH, my daughter was Life Flighted, is in the hospital as well as her friends! I have no idea why or how this happened! I don't have any idea how badly she's hurt and to top it all off it reminds me too much off when my father died!" he says. His fists were clenched so tight they were white.

"I'm sorry, hey look at me." He turns his face towards me. "We are the legendary Cory and Shawn. We can get through this. Nothing is too tough for us!" I say.

After navigating through the college campus, and getting lost, we finally were able to pick up Josh. The whole ride the rest of the way to the hospital was filled with anticipated silence. Shawn had managed to unclench his fist but now he was writing furiously in a small journal.

From the rear view mirror, I could see that Josh was in a daze. His eyes where unfocused but one look and you could see that he was playing out endless scenarios in his head.

And I sat there driving, praying that god would let them be okay, that the injuries would quickly heal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry for not posting sooner. I might be having seizures, so, yeah, been busy. I'll try to post at least once every three or four weeks. I do not own anything, not the original characters. I researched them and own nothing. All I own are these fantasy ideas and my fantasy characters in this chapter: Michael Carson, Cary Lamar, Sasha Cane,** **Dr. James Carter, Ezra Coburn, Dane Ruskin, All the conditions, hospitals, codes, procedures, locations are real. In this story, Lucas only lives with his mother.**

Chapter 3

Lucas's P.O.V.

I woke up with everything hurting. It felt worse than if I had been at football practice and then thrown off of Tombstone. Then I noticed very bright lights as well as the dings of some monitors. Slowly looking around I found myself in a hospital bed, all bandaged up as well as a breathing tube under my nose, IV in my hand and monitors attached to my finger and chest. My whole body, especially my face and legs seemed to be searing with pain, and I realized the right side of my head and face, as well as both of my lower legs were bandaged with gauze.

'What happened' I thought. Then it hit me. The cab, my friends, the vehicle being hit twice and then being rolled. The girls screaming. Myself yelling. Searing pain. Glass shattering. Metal tearing, crumpling and dragging against road and glass.

"Maya! Riley! Guys!" I yelled, immediately regretting it. My chest and the rest of my body was immediately filled with a stabbing and electrifying pain so strong, I forgot how to breathe. ####. As I struggled to breathe, some of the alarms went off.

"Shhh, sweetie, you're okay now" A blond nurse rushed in with a badge reading Cary Lamar. "Your friends are here. You're going to be fine."

"What happened? All I remember is pain and a bunch of sounds." I told her. As I spoke the right side of my face seemed to ignite into an inferno of pain, I stifled a scream.

"Lucas, you were in a bad car crash, you need to take it easy. You've broken some ribs, sternum, have a partial collapsed lung and bruised a couple of organs. You also have several stitched wounds, dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle. Along with, your 2nd and 3rd degree burns. That's why your face, legs and right arm are bandaged."

"And the others?! Please tell me they're all okay." I said, tears flowing out of my left eye. My friends where everything to me. I tried to do everything in my power to protect them, because I couldn't bear to have them in pain. And now… they were hurt.

"Zay and the Isadora are better off than you. Since I'm not their nurses I don't know exactly what is wrong."

"Wait, what about Farkle, Riley and Maya? How are they, please tell me there okay too."

"Unfortunately, the three of them have the worse sustained injuries. They have all pulled through their first surgeries. We are still waiting for a full report but none of them have woken up." she said softly.

I could tell she wasn't telling me the whole story, but I'm just in too much pain to really bother.

"How bad is your pain, and be honest. It may seem better to try to be tough but with your situation we need to have it be accurate." She asked, she seemed to know me well as I was going to try to ignore the pain.

"I play football and have rode Tombstone the bull, but I've never had pain this bad."

She nodded and pressed a couple buttons on some of the machines next to my bed. After a couple of mechanical whirs and beeps my pain started to lessen. Whatever meds they had given me to help with pain were making me very tired. I knew rest could help, so I fell asleep.

* * *

Zay's P.O.V

I walked over to the nurses' station and looked for my nurse. I spotted Sasha pretty easily, she was a little like Vanessa, but without the southern accent.

"S'cuse me ma'am but is it possible for me to see my friend Lucas or the others?"

"I'm not sure, how is your arm and head doing?" she asked gesturing.

"Nothing I can't handle. Since they set it and put the cast and sling on it hasn't really bothered me."

"Any nausea or dizziness, don't try to tough it out either, Babineaux. We're looking for any possible brain damage or concussion."

"No, just a bit of a headache. So about Lucas?" I pestered.

"I guess, but wait until your parents come."

I thank her and headed back to my room. Nothing much really, just a standard emergency room with a mirror. I peek at myself and regret it _._

I saw a bunch of bruises and some burns. I had plenty of cuts, but the worse was around 10 inches long on my left leg. It cut diagonally from my knee towards my ankle.

Not to mention I had a black cast from my fingers to my shoulder, in a blue sling under which I wore two hospital gowns, yes two. I did not like the whole "everyone see your butt" thing, not to mention my clothes were a mess. They had a bunch of tears, holes, rips and a few blood and chemical stains.

From what I've collected, I'm doing the best of all of us. I was 'lucky' enough to remain conscious the entire time. I'd love to debate with them about that. I remember everything. The searing pain of my arm breaking as I was slammed into the door frame of the vehicle. The sound of glass shattering, metal crunching, screams of pain and then the worse of it all. The eerie silence. I remember calling out for anyone's response. Then there was a mess of sounds. Ambulance sirens, police cars, people trying to direct traffic.

" _Is anyone there?"_ I had called out, desperation filling my voice.

" _Kid, you okay? Can you talk to me?!"_ a Firefighter asked me as they continued to rip open the SUV.

" _I think so,"_ I let a painful cry out. _"I think I broke my arm, but please… just help my friends."_

I remember the EMT's pulling us out one by one, I was the first one that they reached and while loading me onto a stretcher I tried not to cry. Looking in horror at the scene in front of me. Broken glass, shredded metal, various bodies, blood… lots of blood. Both mine and my friends'. I watched as they unloaded my friends from the ruined vehicle, upon the sight, it became too much and I started to cry. The bodies were so disfigured I could barely tell who was who. It was even worse when I heard shouts of

" _This one needs oxygen!"_

" _Intubate her!"_

" _That one has open fractures!"_

" _Major hemorrhage"_

" _We need someone to help us! A few of them are trapped by crumpled metal and the fire is only getting worse"_

Then they shut the doors of the ambulance and we left the scene.

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

It was a large group to say the least. Ms. Friar, the Matthews, Hunters, Minki, Smackle's, Babineaux's. All crowded into the ICU family waiting room. When the group had entered there had been a lot of commotion. As of the moment they were all waiting for the doctors to come in and brief them over what happened.

Finally a large group of doctors and Surgeons came out. As well as a police officer and EMT.

"My name is Dr. James Carter, I am the head trauma doctor. Are you guys all family of Isaiah Zay Babineaux, Isadora Smackle, Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar, Riley Matthews and Maya Hunter?" the doctor asked looking at the large group.

They all nodded.

"How are they? Are they okay?!" Several people asked. "What happened?"

"We'll divide up the team and explain to each child's parents and explain what happened." The doctor informed them. All the parents started to object.

"No, we all know each other's kids. Besides. It will be faster if you tell all of us at once." Ms. Friar said. All of the other parents nodded in agreement with her.

The group watched nervously as they saw the doctor try to decide what to do. He then went on telling the group.

"Okay then… Let's start with what happened. Officer Ezra Coburn and EMT Michael Carson where some of the first on the scene." The officer than spoke first.

"Well, from what we've collected, the driver of the SUV they were all in was speeding and became distracted. He then ran a red light at a very busy intersection. Two other vehicles hit him and the SUV spun and rolled a couple of times before landing on its side. After our observations we believe that the driver was going at least 45 mph. I think EMT Carson can take it from here." The officer looked over at the man.

"When we arrived on the scene the only person who was conscious was Zay. He was able to give us all the names and contact number for Mrs. Matthews. I will spare you most of the details but for some of the occupants it was hard to identify them. We handled some major bleeding, crush injuries, no breathing and no heartbeat. We also had to intubate a couple of patients. Maya Hart and Riley Matthews were Life Flighted due to the extent of injury sustained" He replied. Several of them gasped. The head doctor than took the reins again.

"Here's the rundown, every one sustained some lacerations, bruises and mild burns. We also had a few with sprains and dislocations. Very normal for any car crash. The ones that needed it were stitched and all of them dressed and bandaged. Zay sustained the least injuries. He broke his left arm at the Radius, Ulna and right at the top of the Humerus. He had many cuts, four which needed stitches. We splinted his arm and set it in a cast. We are however concerned about a possible concussion. He is fully alert and has been walking around his room.

"Isadora sustained a grade I concussion, broken clavicle, sprained wrist, mild bleeding and a 2nd degree burn under her eye, it's a bit bigger than a half dollar. She has nine lacerations that were stitched. She has woken up and been able to pass a neurological test."

The Smackle's new exactly what this all meant, they knew that while the other injuries were able to easily heal that the concussion was probably the most concerning. Once brain damage occurs there is usually no turning back or it healing. You only get the brain cells you're born with. They were concerned about the effects of the injuries and their daughter's intelligence.

The Babineaux's were concerned about the effects of the injuries and the future of their son being able to play sports. A bad arm could easily ruin ability to aim. Moreover, a concussion could affect motor skills.

As worried, as the families were, the Minki, Hunters, Ms. Friar and the Matthews became increasingly worried. They started to connect the dots. No breathing, no heartbeat, surgeries...It just became more and more concerning. They tried to prepare themselves for the worst but in no way could.

"There is no easy way to tell you this.

"Lucas has a grade II concussion, a bruised diaphragm, and liver. From an orthopedic standpoint, he has five broken ribs, broken sternum-which have led to bruising of both lungs with a partial collapse of the left lung. He also dislocated shoulder with a severely torn rotator cuff, and sprained ankle. He has needed some oxygen support since almost all of his major injuries occurred in his chest and upper abdomen. He needed eight lacerations stitched. He has woken up, is able to remember the accident, and only has a handful of neurological problems. The worst injury however… he was burned in many places. Some are only 1st degree burns but both of his legs below the knees and above his ankle, have a 3rd degree burns. The right side of his face is majority 2nd degree with some 3rd degree. He was fortunate in that it has not affected his eye, airway, or mouth. He is going to need surgery for the rotator cuff tear, possibly for his sternum and lungs, and will need debridement and skin grafts as soon as possible."

Everyone turned to look at Lucas's mother. She stood there silently, some tears were in her eyes, but for the most part she seemed okay. However, in her mind she was freaking out.

The doctor starter up again, but with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Three of the patients needed lifesaving surgeries however; we'll start with Farkle because he is not at a high mortality rate. Farkle has a bruised rib cage, grade II concussion, six stitched wounds. However…" the doctor's eye gaze dropped to the floor, the Minki felt a sinking in their guts, "He suffered from moderate and severe burns. His entire left arm is burned most of it is second or small patches of 3rd, but his hand was burned down even into the bone. We had to do an amputation of it as it was too far damaged. He has woken up briefly, not coherent but it gives us confidence that the level of brain injury he's had is not severe." Mr. and Mrs. Minkus were in shock, there only child, a brilliant boy, had lost his left hand. They could barely comprehend the effect it would have on their lives.

"However, we have bad news for Riley Matthews and Maya Hunter. They both have sustained life-threatening injuries, and both needed urgent surgery. We'll start with Riley who is better than Maya. When we found her she had been in one of the most crushed areas of the vehicle, therefore leaving her with a crush injury. She had some open fractures which led to a moderate-severe loss of blood and we had to give her five units of blood out of a ten unit blood transfusion. When we were transporting her we had to give her oxygen. We had to do surgery to stabilize a flail chest with 6 anatomically contoured titanium plates. The second repair was for her right femur, her crush injury came from part of the car crumpling around her legs. It damaged her lower legs and knee so much that to save her life, and give her a better outcome, and we had to remove slightly above her left knee and below her right. Since both of her lungs were collapsed we placed a chest tube in to it to drain any fluids or blood. While she was in surgery her heart stopped…" he had to pause as Topanga let out a heart shattering cry and then started to sob. Cory had to grab her to keep her from falling. He slowly sat down with her. Cory was trying to be strong but he had started to cry silently as he held onto Topanga. "As I was saying, she also suffered from a cracked skull. We are worried about traumatic brain injury and therefore have an Intracranial Pressure (ICP) Monitor in her skull. She was unconscious on scene and we have kept her in a medically induced coma and on life support. I will tell you that we think she has a 71% morality rate. When you go to see her there will be many tubes, wires, and monitors. She has many casts, dressings as well as the fact of having had amputations on both legs..." Topanga and Cory still held each other, continuing to cry.

"And now to tell you about Maya. When we found her she had been thrown out of the SUV and then part of the car rolled over on her." Katy started to cry. "She was not breathing and had no heart rate when we found her. We immediately found that she had a broken spine." Everyone gasped and were then shocked when Shawn audibly started to cry. "After we got a stable heart rate and breathing, we had to perform surgery for collapsed lungs, as well as stopping internal bleeding near and around her lungs and abdomen.

She has 6 broken ribs which was a flail injury, broken both Femurs, Fibulas, Tibias, Patella's and her left ankle and foot, Basically all off her leg bones are broken. She has sustained broken vertebrae's in the Thoracic Spine columns eight through twelve, we have to wait however before we can do surgery on her spine as we had to fix life threatening problems and need to wait so that her body has a chance to heal. We do not know the full extent, but we know that there is going to be at least some permanent neurological damage. Her internal injuries are to her lungs, heart, spleen, diaphragm, liver, kidneys. She also suffered severe burns with about 40% of her neck and face with a 2nd degree burn, as well as severe 3rd degree burns on both legs. We have an ICP monitor and chest tube on her as well as standard monitoring. She is in a coma and on life support as well. She has an 82% mortality rate" The doctor sighed knowing that all of the families 'lives were changed forever.


End file.
